


Write your love on scrap paper

by yuuago



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: Jonna's way of showing her affection isn't the most romantic in the world, but it suits Riikka just fine.





	

It started as just a small thing. Just a tiny thing. Little pieces of paper slipped into her pocket. Notes pressed gently into her hand.

Sometimes they were drawings, loose carefree doodles that Jonna scribbled out while on lunch break at the bakery. Sometimes they were little notes. Scribbled on scrap paper, or on post-its, or on the end coils of receipt paper left after changing the cash register roll.

Riikka kept them. Usually. She couldn't help but keep them.

She would come by when she could. Step into the Kuikka store, bell above the door jangling. Breathe in the scent of sweets and baked goods. Her excuse was that she was there to pick up some things – some bread here, some other odds and ends there. It wasn't even an excuse, really. She really did need to pick up those things.

But more than that, more than the practical things, she was there to see Jonna. And to get a kiss pressed to her cheek, and a note slipped into her pocket.

Sometimes the notes said things like

_HI Im kind of busy after work but if your free after 6 i can go to your place LMK i really want to see you <3 <3 <3_

And sometimes they said things like

_Today is boring as fuck and Hannu is really pissing me off i don’t know why hes still mad about when we locked him in the storage room the other day I KNOW YOU PROBABLY THINK IT'S TOO MEAN but it was fucking funny so whatever. I wish i was hanging out with you instead because your a lot cuter than he is and also you kiss really good did you know that_

And sometimes they simply read

_You know what I really wish I could make out with you right now_

Nothing poetic. Probably some people wouldn't even find it romantic. Jonna didn't exactly have a way with words. But that didn't matter.

Words weren't the important part. At least, they didn't have to be perfect.

It didn't have to be perfect to be something special.

Riikka rested in bed and brushed her fingertips over the latest note. Jonna hadn't had a lot of time to talk to her that day; all she had managed to do was press the paper into her hands and give her a rushed hug before she was called away again. They weren't able to see each other that evening, either. A few texts would have to last them until the next day.

The note was a post-it with two stick figures. One wore her hair in a ponytail; the other had her hair in braids. They were holding hands.

Riikka leaned over. Pressed it to the shade on her bedside lamp. For a moment she held it there to make sure it would stick. Then she settled back, and looked at it, and smiled.

The paper glowed warmly, backlit by the yellow light.

There would be another one tomorrow.


End file.
